One-Shot: Blessings
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Palpatine have both come back alive from Exogol. But before the Resistance can pass judgment on him, can Rey receive the approval she desperately wants from her two best friends, so that she and Ben can be together? Read, review and enjoy! "Silence hung like a noose in the air for a moment. Rey smiled weakly, her voice sweet: "Poe? May I please have your blessing?


**One-Shot: Blessings**

Rey bounced her leg nervously as she glanced to the chrono on the wall of the _Millennium Falcon_. As the minute hand approached the top of the hour, she stood slowly, and squeezed Ben Solo's hand.

"OK. I'm going to go greet them at the gangplank."

The eyes of her lover followed her like a scared little child. "What if they don't like me?"

She turned back to him, eyes heavy. "They likely won't at first." Smiling softly, she squeezed his hand. "But know that _I_ love you. That's enough for now." When he still looked unsure, she gave him her most beaming, radiant smile, took his face in her hands and softly kissed him. "Just be yourself. Just be Ben," she murmured. "And eventually... maybe they'll come around." Drumming her fingers along his jawline contemplatively, Rey suddenly was moved to say, "Ben, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me, Ben?" Her eyes cast downward shyly. "That is, if you'll have me."

Her chin was suddenly tilted up as Ben kissed her, long and lingering, and Rey closed her eyes with a tiny moan. When they broke apart, he was fixing her with that same brilliant grin he had given her after she had first kissed him.

"Of _course_ I'll have you!" he practically bubbled. "Yes. I will marry you."

Rey grinned so wide, her dimples hurt. Armed with that warm memory, it gave her the courage to square her shoulders and march down the gangplank.

* * *

Poe Dameron and Finn stared in shock at the man and woman across the booth from them at the dejarik table. Hands clasped in Kylo Ren's, Rey had proceeded to tell them everything - from the Force Bond, to the Dyad, to being Palpatine's granddaughter, to falling in love with and kissing her once sworn enemy. Only a few times did the man once known as Kylo interject, mostly to clarify some finer details.

Poe sat back, the plush of the booth so warm, he wanted to sink into it. He would have happily sunk back into the quicksands of Pasaana, if only to run away from this conversation. It seemed so absurd, when taken at face value. And it had just made his aim of stringing Kylo Ren up from the nearest tree - as most of his forces had been demanding since the Dark side user had returned with Rey from Exogol - that much harder. He remembered the moment that Rey had emerged from the X-Wing, Ben Solo at her side. She had been conspicuously holding his hand. Her eyes had been pleading, wild with fright. "Please don't hurt him," she had begged Poe. "Please. Not until you hear what we have to say." Poe's heart had clenched in foreboding at the word _we_. But he and Finn had agreed to meet with Rey and Ben privately, to let them say their piece.

The Co-General let out a long, low breath. At his side, he felt Finn bristle, his expression sporting the same frown he had been nursing for the last ten minutes.

"Wow, Rey... that is... quite a story," Poe managed at last. That seemed like the most neutral thing he could say at the moment. "But why are you telling us this? What are you asking of us?"

Reaching across the table with her free hand, Rey took Poe's palm in hers. "I'm asking you to give him a chance," she whispered. She took a breath to compose herself. "Poe... Finny..." She felt the former Stormtrooper's essence in the Force soften at the sound of the little pet name she had created for him. "I don't take it lightly when I say you are the only real family I have left. You... are the closest I will ever get to introducing my parents to my boyfriend. The man I love." Casting a tender expression over at Ben, she relaxed tepidly when she felt Poe grant her a genuine smile; Finn, one more bemused but still touched.

Rey continued, "Yes, Ben has done bad things, but he is not a monster. He's a decent, loving, passionate boy, and I love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life." She took a deep breath. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, and I have just one more thing to ask of you now." Drawing back, she squeezed Ben's hand. "I asked Ben to marry me, and he said Yes. I'm asking you both now for your permission and blessing for me to marry Ben." Her eyes peered searchingly at Poe as he once again leaned back in the booth, rubbing the stubble of his five-o-clock shadow. Silence hung like a noose in the air for a moment. Rey smiled weakly, her voice sweet as she prodded:

"Poe? May I please have your blessing?"

Poe didn't answer for a moment. Then he nudged Finn. "Excuse us for a moment." He grunted the phrase and Rey's face fell as she watched the men retreat to the captain's quarters that had once belonged to Han Solo. A few, agonizing minutes later, they were back, taking their seats with faces placid and emotionless.

"You have our permission," Poe got out, and Rey gasped.

"_And_ our blessing," Finn managed, though his voice was more strangled.

Rey's eyes were shining. "Oh, thank you!" she gushed.

"On one condition," both men echoed, and the Jedi's voice trailed off.

"There must be a trial afterwards to determine his fate," Poe demanded.

"And," Finn finished, glaring pointedly at Ben. "If you hurt her, we have full authority and leeway to chuck your sorry ass into the nearest sun."

Ben actually smirked, amused. Beside him, Rey giggled nervously. Then, seeming to remember herself, she cleared her throat.

"May I counter those terms?"

Poe cocked an eyebrow, silently allowing her to proceed.

"At my wedding..." Rey said breathlessly. "Finny, will you give me away? Walk me down the aisle? And Poe..." she raised her eyes to his hesitantly. "Will you marry us?"

Finn and Poe glanced to each other, mouths pursed tautly. At last, they faced their friend.

"Done," both chorused curtly. Rey beamed. Wrapping themselves in each other's arms, Rey and Ben happily embraced and kissed. Breaking apart dreamily after a moment, Rey turned back to her best friends.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

Quietly, both Finn and Poe stood and took their leave, pausing to peck Rey's cheek in congratulations as they passed. Rey hugged and kissed them in gratitude, and once they were gone, she threw her arms about Ben's neck.

"We're getting married," she murmured happily to him.

And there was no greater sight than the one Ben held in his eyes right then: Rey's smile. It was a smile he hoped to look at for the rest of his life.


End file.
